Soul Seeker
by Maxxthewolf
Summary: The son of the grim reaper goes on a quest to impress his father,but finds something else instead


In the darkest pits of the underworld, there lived a boy; his name was Spine (he was named this because of two spines sprouting from his back.) He was the son of the Grim Reaper, Spine usually got into mischief because of his curios personality, but he couldn't help it, it was in his nature.

Spine had always wanted to impress his father, because he always felt as if his father didn't appreciate him. "_SPINE_!" a gravelly voice announced "_stay here while I go to work ok son_?" He nodded to his father "alright I'll see you soon dad." Spine, after his father got ready and left, glued his skull to the door as his father's footsteps grew quieter and quieter, until there was nothing but an eerie silence lingering in the room.

"Looks like I should leave as well" Spine walked through his room and stopped at a mirror. He noted how his white, jutting from his forehead, hair wavered in the breeze. Spine's eyes were gray, showing off his personality His shirt was a regular grey with a black 'X' on it. Spine's pants were a dark blue with jagged, cut, bottoms. He also had a silver belt with a fanged skull as the head. It appeared as though it were staring at a much hated foe. Finally was Spine's shoes, they were completely white with black, fanged, skulls over them. They appeared as though they were devouring him from the bottom up.

"I hope the humans don't think I'm 'weird'," Spine shrugged, "hopefully they won't notice me." Spine turned away from the mirror and took out his scythe from the chest it always rested in. Its hilt was a dark wood with black symbols carved into it, it also had two rubies on either side of the scythes blade, and the blade itself was long and had a sleek-build. The bottom of it was jagged and spiked. Spine also grabbed an enchiridion or the book of the dead, so he could know what enemies lied ahead (also, the book can help catalog the soul he aimed to catch.)

Spine walked back to the mirror and pressed his finger to the ice-cold glass. He then started to etch a symbol known as the transport symbol. Once he let go the symbol glowed purple and started to swirl. Spine put his hand into the portal and watched it turn into tiny orbs, he jerked his hand away. "Alright Spine, you can do this, it's nothing more than a way to the human world," he sighed, "that turns you into tiny bits of yourself and hopefully rebuilds you once the you reach your desired location." Spine shook his head "there's no going back now, it's all or nothing." He finally gathered up the courage to jump through the portal, he wished he hadn't.

Spine felt as though he were being pulled apart in two different directions then he instantly felt numb all over. Then the searing pain started. After what felt like decades, he finally got through the portal. But for some odd reason he smelled some type of salt "sea salt maybe?" he thought, Spine looked down, realizing he was more than one hundred feet off the ground, and starting to fall downward as the last part of him slipped through the portal." Not good!" he yelled. Spine looked around and suddenly noticed a giant blue mass "the sea," he thought, "If I can just reach it, I should be fine." But just as he was moving toward it, he saw something green come closing in fast, and before he could he could even react, he fell into it.

"Uh…," Spine said "That hurt" Spine suddenly realized he was in a tree; he tried to move and ended up falling out of it completely. Spine groaned and stood up. He looked around and saw the sea that he ever so elegantly missed and turned his gaze over to a girl around sixteen years of age (this was Spine's age in the living world) walking over to the area where he was. "This won't end well if I meet with a mortal" Spine jumped back into the tree he fell out of earlier and cautiously watched the girl. As she got closer he could identify her better, she had long, black, hair almost all the way to her back. Her long-sleeved shirt was completely red with a couple of black stars going from her elbow to her waist. Her pants were a dark blue while her shoes were completely black. The thing most captivating about her was her eyes, even though they were a dark brown, they appeared as though they were full of so much curiosity and mischief that one man could never understand them.

Spine saw something square in her hands "It must be a notepad or something." he whispered as low as he could muster. She stopped near a stump, sat on it, and started drawing something on her pad. A little while later she heard someone calling to her "a friend maybe?" The girl shot up and ran toward one of the houses nearby; he realized she left her notepad behind. Making sure the girl didn't see him; Spine carefully climbed down the tree and walked over to the notepad. He picked it up and looked at the page she was drawing on. He saw a crow with gray tipped wings and, he wasn't mistaken, red eyes.

"This world just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Spine looked around to see where the girl had gone, and near the stump where she last rested, was the same crow from her notepad, staring at him curiously. "Uh…..hi," he announced, "what are you doing here?" The bird cocked its head. Spine cocked his head as well "your one strange bird." The bird landed on his shoulder and nudged him with his head. Spine laughed "looks like I made a friend," he said with much amusement, "now, what to call you?" The crow stared at him and Spine got the hint "alright, your name is now Gray blood because of your grey markings and your blood colored eyes." Gray blood cawed in agreement. "Alright, can you help me give this back to someone in secret?" Gray blood nodded and flew off into the house areas. Spine ran after Gray blood and they eventually stopped at a school named Albertan High school.

Spine watched Gray blood fly back onto his shoulder and point with his beak to the reception desk. He went over to the reception desk and asked to be allowed to go here for school not just to give the notebook back to the girl but also to learn about how human life works. The receptionist sighed and asked him where he'd been before and to sign an application form (considering he always went to school even back then, he was able to go there.) Spine walked into the school, he went into his first class and sat down, wondering why everyone was looking at him. Finally a boy spoke up "you must be pretty brave to wear that." A girl answered as well "or really dumb." The boy shot her an antagonized glare and walked over to Spine "hi I'm Drake." Spine nodded "I'm Spine" Drake stared at him puzzled "odd name dude."

As Spine got to know Drake, he realized he always messed with his hair (which was brown), and he loved to grab his glasses off and show Spine how he could bend the cover of plastic (his eyes were an aqua-bluish color, or so Spine thought) Once the bell rang they both instantly jumped into their seats as they saw a male teacher named Mr. Grave scythe. "Weird", Spine thought, "that's my last name….oh god it's dad" Drake whispered over to spine "Look at his completely bald head, and his black, beady, eyes, uh…freak much?" Spine saw his dad point to him with a ruler, fortunately, Drake got away before he was noticed. "Kids, we have a new student, please come up to the front of the class" Spine did as he was told and noticed all the people staring at him "I'm starting to hate humans staring at me"

"Please say hello to Spine, your newest classmate." Everyone started whispering to one another as they took in his arrival "Spine, you may go back to your seat." He did as he was told, and, once the lecture was over, looked around to see someone familiar.

Spine noticed the girl he saw earlier and walked over to her "I believe you dropped this." She stared up at him "Oh thank you, I've been looking all over the place for that." Spine nodded "no problem" The girl spoke up again "I'm Jasmine, nice to meet you" He nodded again "and I'm Spine." Jasmine laughed "you have a pretty odd name."Drake appeared by his side, his brown hair all messed up "that's what I've been telling him."

Later throughout the day they hung out, ate lunch together, and even walked home together. As Spine waved bye to Jasmine she said she wanted to ask him something "Hey Spine?" Spine stopped and turned around to face Jasmine. "Yeah?"

"Same time tomorrow?"

He nodded and waved goodbye "sure thing Jasmine"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
